Applicant's invention pertains to a Thermal Infrared Detector of the thin film resistance bolometer type, wherein infrared radiation (IR) incident on the Bolometer is absorbed, resulting in a temperature rise of the Bolometer Detector and therefore a change in the resistance of the Bolometer Detectors, which can then be transmitted or recorded by currently available electrical circuits.
Thin film infrared detector are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,574,263, 4,116,063 and 3,069,644 using VO.sub.x or semiconductive materials.